The purpose of this multicenter, six-month research study (8 outpatient clinic visits) is to evaluate the safety and tolerability of oxcarbazepine adjuctive therapy in comparison to placebo in children with inadequately-controlled partil onset seizures with or without secondarily generalized seizures.